The Abusive Chronicles
by FandomTandem
Summary: Lapis and Peridot aren't the best couple around, but I honestly think they could be worse. Sure, Lapis beats Peridot over the smallest shit and fucks her without official consent, but that's nothing compared to some. I guess we'll just have to see how they turn out. Follow along as I, Steven Universe, uncover these tales of abuse in which I call, "The Abusive Chronicles."
1. Chapter 1: Bat in a Hard Place

What's up? My name's Steven. Crystal gem. Cookie Cat lover. Protecter of the world, essentially. But this isn't about me. No, it's about two certain gems that just can't quite find peace with each other. Our story begins with their usual arguments, consisting of "Where is this?" or "Where is that?" or "Why did/are you?" or even "Who told you?" Most of the time, it ends in someone or something getting hurt. Other times, It's merely just storming off. Few times...it even results in sex. Not the good, consensual kind. Just the forced, one-sided kind. Without further ado, here they are; Lapis and Peridot.

"Where the hell did you put my bat?!" Lapis asked, yelling at the top of her lungs in the barn.

Meet Lapis: Dominant, short-tempered, and knows how to bring weaklings to their knees, both physically and mentally. She's quite a woman, alright. Not a decent nor respectful one. But...you know...a woman. A terribly possessive woman that uses Peridot any way she wants. Poor Peridot only wants to make her happy and shield herself from Lapis's abuse. Little does she know, her actions don't really prevent her from the usual beatings/fuckings.

"Lapis, I already told you. I didn't touch your bat. P-Please calm down." Peridot said meekly.

Meet Peridot: Nervous, subservient, and knows how to become a plaything for anyone willing to bully her. Especially Lapis. She's constantly seeking to please Lapis and only ends up finding her aggression. She's hopeless, but we keep her around out of pity. No one really tries to stop the abuse. We've developed a knack for ignoring them whenever we could, but sadly, it wasn't enough. Their fights always seemed to seep through the cracks of our mighty defense and affected us in some way.

Here's one of the fights they've had over the years. Trust me, they've had plenty, so I don't think you'll be missing out on anything. And before you ask, yes, we really don't care about their personal relationship. We have much better shit to do than to worry about them. I just hide and spy on them for the fun of it. Also, before you scoff or criticize, yes, I am a terrible person. Blow me. I honestly think their squabbles are funny. Maybe it's just me, but there's something entertaining about seeing two people fight, whereas only one person is actually fighting and the other is just whimpering. Enjoy.

"Bullshit, Peridot! I told you to clean up the barn yesterday because it was all messy and I know how you love to move things out of place during your cleaning! Don't lie to me. Where. Is. My. Bat?" Lapis continued.

"I. Don't. Know. I-I didn't see it anywhere in the barn, b-but I'll help you find it! Steven probably has it somewhere, heh heh." Peridot stuttered.

I didn't, in fact, have said bat in question. Peridot's sneaky ass hid the bat because Lapis kept beating her with it. Not the brightest idea, seeing as how she'd never get away with it, but hey, everyone needs hope once in a while.

Lapis walked closer to Peridot and lightly grabbed her chin, lifting it up slightly.

"Don't you lie to me, Peridot. You know what happens when you lie to me, don't you?"

Peridot looked away without answering. Lapis tugged her chin down.

"Don't you?!" She asked.

"Y-Yes." Peridot replied, rubbing her cheek.

"Then please, stop being childish. Just tell me where the bat is. I'm not going to hurt you this time. I really just want you to understand that you can't just take my stuff. It's alright."

Peridot really believed her. After the countless beatings, she really did believe that this would be a turning point in their lives. A Lapis that doesn't beat her? Practically rape her? She wanted this to be true so bad, so she caved.

"I..I...I did hide it-but only because you kept using it to hit me! It hurt. I-I didn't want to get hit with it anymore. I hid it under the stairs to the Gems' house.." She said.

"Thank you for being honest."

Lapis kissed Peridot's gem and rubbed her head.

"Do..Do you want me to bring it back?" Peridot asked, hoping Lapis would buy her act.

"Oh no. That's alright. I can get it myself." Lapis responded.

Peridot's heart sank. She instantly knew she fucked up. See, she hid the bat in the silo and tried to throw Lapis off by giving her the bat's faux location. Brilliant, right? Hell no. That was stupid and you'll see why.

"I-I-I can get it, Lapis!"

"It's quite alright, Peridot," said Lapis, whose warm smile slowly turned to a cold frown, "Don't worry about it. I'll just go exactly where you said and get the bat. Right where you said to get the bat. My bat, which should be right fucking there, correct?"

"Lapis, please, let me retrieve it for you. I took it, after all. I should get it back."

"No, you should sit still while i get my bat back. Back from where you said. I do hope I see it there, because if not...I might have to do something a little...violent."

Lapis let Peridot go and walked out of the barn. Her water wings extended from her back as she was preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Peridot yelled after her.

Lapis looked back at a frantic Peridot dashing with all her speed towards her.

"What's the matter, honey? This doesn't have to do with my bat, does it?"

"Lapis, promise me you won't get mad."

"Peri, dear, you know I can't."

Lapis gets in Peridot's face, staring through her frightened eyes. Peridot's uncontrollable shaking moved her into confessing.

"I-I-I...Ugh. i'm sorry, Lapis. I lied again. Please don't hurt me." She told Lapis.

"What did you lie about? Be specific. Very. Fucking. Specific."

Peridot gulped as she looked away from Lapis. She was twiddling her thumbs and nervously humming.

"I-I didn't hide y-your bat there. I hid it somewhere else and I don't feel safe by telling you where it is."

"Too bad. Spill! Tell me where the bat is!"

"No! You're irritated! You know how you get when you're irritated. Please calm down. Take deep breaths. Deep. Breaths. _Inhales_ In. _Exhales_ And out."

Lapis cocked her hand all the way back, threatening Peridot.

"Tell me where the fuck my bat is before I turn your cheek orange! And don't you dare lie to me again, Peri. My anger can only peak so much without violence!" She demanded Peridot.

Peridot whimpers before saying, "I...I...can't. I'm sorry, Lapis, but I won't tell you."

"You must've lost your goddamned mind."

"I won't give it to you, ok?! You have problems!" Peridot cried out.

Lapis cracked down on Peridot's face with her mighty hand. Peridot fell down hard as a parcel of Peridot's cheek turn from green to orange. Yeah. She actually turned her damn cheek orange. Crazy, right? Oh, and just a side-note, bushes are great. Great for hiding spots anyways. I got to see all of this from an adjacent bush without getting caught. Now, back to those two. Where were we...Oh yeah. The abuse.

"Owwww, Lapis!" Peridot whined in a childish tone.

The pain Peri felt singed her from the inside. Tears began to well up in her eyes as Lapis held her still with one hand and slapped the shit out of her with the other.

"Where is my bat, Peridot! Tell me right the fuck now before I get really angry!" Lapis threatened.

"N-No, please. I just want what's best for us."

Lapis growled and held Peridot up by her neck. With her free hand, she summoned spear-like water from the puddle next to the barn.

"You either tell me where the bat is or I spear you in the ass with this!" She yelled.

Peridot squealed in fear. She tried to break Lapis's grip but could not escape. Desperate, she tried to use words to free herself.

"Please, no! Lapis, stop this! This is too far! You don't need to-"

The tip of one water spear poked at Peridot's ass, causing her to squirm and yell.

"You've got one more chance! One! More! Chance! **WHERE IS MY GODDAMNED BAT?!** "

"Ok, ok, ok! It's in the silo! The silo!" Peridot screamed.

I shook my head at the time, watching Peridot once again submit to Lapis. Lapis threw Peridot down to the ground and tore an entrance through the silo. She retrieved her bat from within the grain. Lapis kissed her bat and evilly giggled to herself. With two hands, she kept the bat firmly in her grasp as she turned back towards Peridot. Peridot, sensing Lapis's old malice, got up and started to run. She screamed for help, but obtained none. Lapis flew over to Peridot and smacked her over the head. Peridot fell with a thud as she hit the soft, green grass of her home.

Lapis hovered over her and raised her bat into the air. Peridot curled up and stuck out a hand in some sort of wimpy defense.

"I'm gonna beat your face in!" Lapis yelled.

"Lapis, please no! This is exactly what I wanted to prevent!" Peridot begged.

Lapis cracked the bat down onto Peridot's face several times before the little sub decided to start fleeing again. Lapis kept pulling her back in and beating her with the bat with little to no effort. Finally, Peridot just gave up and decided to cover her vulnerable head with both of her shaking hands. Lapis aimed directly for Peridot's hands as she slammed the bat onto her. Each hit was as loud as thunder, yet as unsuspecting as a murderer among the ignorant civilians.

"Stop protecting yourself or I'll bruise your hands!" Lapis ordered.

Peridot clutched her hands tighter as she cried out, "Calm down! Please, just calm down!"

"If you ignore me, I'm not gonna stop! Take your damn hands off!"

Peridot continued to beg and beg and beg for Lapis to leave her alone while Lapis continued to demand and demand and demand for Peridot to take the beating. At last, Lapis won as Peridot took her hands from her head and used them to cover her eyes. Lapis smiled as she got some more free shots at Peridot's head. **Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!** I, from the bushes, listened to those 5 similar, yet different cracks and actually thought that Lapis was gonna kill Peridot. Surprisingly, not that time. She dropped her bat, flipped Peridot onto her back and took her hands from her face. Fresh tears streamed down Peridot's face, soaking her cheeks.

"Don't you ever touch my stuff again, Peri. Else I won't go so easy on you." Lapis told the damaged Peridot.

Peridot nodded as she sniffled. She wiped her tears away and let out a pained sigh.

"Alright then. Come along. You've got work to do."

"Wait...what work? I-I already cleaned. Swept, mowed, everything. Everything I could think of. What else do I have to do?"

Lapis grabbed Peridot's crotch as she leaned into her face.

"Get on your knees and wiggle." I think Lapis whispered.

Peridot's face contorted in shock and fear as Lapis picked her up onto her feet. Lapis made her way to the barn as if nothing had happened just a moment ago.

"Hurry up." She said as she entered the barn.

Peridot stood there for a few seconds before Lapis came back outside, losing her patience.

"That means now, Peri! Get your ass in here!"

Peridot slowly started walking forward, every step made with reluctance. Lapis didn't like to wait, so she stormed over to Peridot and grabbed her by the arm.

"Not dealing with your shit anymore today, Peri." She muttered as she yanked Peridot into the barn.

I followed them, peeking in from the side of the entrance. Lapis tugged Peridot onto a mattress Lapis had gotten from Amethyst. Terrible gift, huh? Peridot propped herself up with her left elbow as Lapis began stripping down. Peridot blushed at the sight of Lapis naked. Granted, she didn't want this, but bangin' bods recognize bangin' bods.

"Alright. Get naked." Lapis said.

Peridot hesitantly started to peel out of her clothes at a painfully slow rate. Lapis just growled to herself.

"Use up all your speed trying to run away, huh?" She said irritatedly as she ripped Peridot's clothes off.

Peridot had pieces of fabric hanging from her arms and waist. Lapis quickly advanced by grabbing onto Peridot's B Cups worth of boobs. Peridot shamefully moaned as Lapis started to kiss her entire body. Lapis laid Peridot down and got on top of her. Roughly frenching Peridot, Lapis slid her hands down to Peridot's snatch. She jammed her fingers into Peridot and felt all about. Peridot turned away and silently reacted with Lapis's motions.

"You've been a real pain today, baby. Now you're gonna pay in full." Lapis told Peridot.

Lapis flipped over into a 69 position, sitting on Peridot's face.

"Now get to licking!"

Peridot quickly grabbed onto Lapis's ass and licked away. She licked and slurped Lapis's pussy with no signs of stopping in fear of what Lapis would do had she stopped.

"Mmm, yeah. That's the good stuff. Don't you dare forget my ass! Lick every crevice!" Lapis instructed.

Peridot instantly switched over to lap up in-between Lapis's ass. Lapis's moans only grew stronger as the sex got hotter and hotter. Took me everything not to jerk off to it. Soon enough, they were tribbing like there was no tomorrow. Well, Lapis was. Peridot just sat back as Lapis tried her best to destroy both of their pelvises. After some anal fingering along with tonguing, it didn't take long until they orgasmed. Peridot's consisted of soft, ashamed moans while Lapis's was boisterous and animalistic.

After they cleaned themselves up, Lapis picked Peridot up and laid her in her bunk bed. Lapis got in the same bed with her and faced her the other way, with Lapis's crotch in Peridot's ass.

"You're sleeping with me tonight." Lapis said.

Peridot remained quiet. Lapis turned Peridot's head and kissed her deeply for 10 seconds. Yes, I fucking counted.

"Love you." Lapis said, rubbing Peridot's head until they both slept. At this point, I started to head back to the house. Their relationship is very abusive and unhealthy, but I don't think anyone cares. The gems are busy with missions and other stuff to worry about their shit. They'll have to figure it out themselves.

Sadly, that optimism was overshadowed with what was next...


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast and A Show

Nice, warm weather with occasional cool, morning breezes residing in an active city simply bustling with life. Birds chirping in the distance. Ocean crashing into and receding from the sand at an almost stagnant pace. A seemingly perfect day, until you remember that Peridot is Lapis's punching bag, doomed to forever be prey to Lapis's unrelenting anger. And to top it all off, us Crystal Gems don't really care.

Yeah, Pearl will show concern here or there just to not seem like a dick, but the rest of us show our true colors. Amethyst will even make jokes about those two from time to time. Her personal favorite is one where she compares Lapis and Peridot's relationship to a meat tenderizer and ground beef. It's actually...odd. Not in the way you're thinking.

Garnet keeps saying that we should focus on our missions and let them solve it themselves. Garnet also thinks that us interfering would negatively impact the two and worsen things. She's obviously the most helpful one here, by a longshot. Ooowee, is she helpful. The literal representation of two alien carpet munchers merged together into a super alien carpet muncher tells us to not get involved, like that'll fix things.

Anyways, here I am, munching on some tasty ass pancakes, homemade, no Eggo. Fluffly as hell, right? Warm syrup poured all over? Maybe a little butter? Bacon on the side? OJ looking OK? Some fruit just in case? Has 'Great Breakfast' written all over it, does it not? You wanna know what could possibly make breakfast even better? A very serious situation active in the lives of many families that'll be glorified as some sort of joke. Honestly, dark humor is the best.

As I'm throat-deep into some thicc pancakes, Lapis and Peridot burst through the door. Lapis, feeling fresh and fulfilled, leads with a firm hand wrapped around a shy Peridot's arm. As Lapis tugs Peridot in, she takes in the delicious smells of a good breakfast.

"Smells great in here. Someone's finally learned how to cook." Lapis stated.

"Oh, **ONE** time, Lapis! I burned **ONE** meal. Let it go. Do you want any of these wretched discs, even though we gems don't need such torturous substances?" Pearl retorted.

"I'll take a couple."

Pearl placed two of the pancakes on a plate and put it on the table next to me.

"What about you, Peridot?" Pearl asked.

Just as Peridot was about to answer, Lapis cut her off, saying, "Peridot's on punishment from yesterday. She'll have no pancakes, bacon, juice, or whatever you have here."

"What, did she forget her place?" Amethyst snickered.

"That's private information."

"Sounds like she tried to leave the kitchen."

"That's enough, Amethyst." Garnet said.

Lapis tugged Peridot over to the table, sat her down and scooted in close to her. Peridot whined slightly, earning herself a pinch on the thigh from Mr. You-Made-Me-Do-This-To-You.

"What's on the agenda for today, G?" Amethyst asked.

"We've got some corrupted gems roaming the kindergarten to bubble, as well as the usual rounds to monitor activity off the planet. Not much else to do for the day, so after breakfast, we can deal with the corrupted gems and then make the rounds later on." Garnet answered.

"Well, you four have fun." Lapis said.

"You mean 'you three.'"

"Wow, so I'm restricted from yet another mission." I groan.

"It's for your own safety, Steven. Trust us." Pearl told me.

At least I don't have to do any boring shit. Yeah, I'll miss out on some neat gem fighting, but hopefully, I'll get to skip doing rounds.

"Fine. I'll stay."

"Please take me with you." Peridot generally spoke.

"You want to...follow along?" Amethyst asked.

Lapis grabbed Peridot by the neck and told Amethyst "No, she doesn't. She wants to sit her tight, green ass right here."

"Now, Lapis, maybe you should let her go." Pearl suggested.

"Yeah? Well, maybe you should take your right triangle ass nose and poke it into other people's business, Big Bird."

"Pearl..." Garnet sighed.

"It's just a suggestion, Lapis."

"Suggest your ass to the nearest birdhouse, Tweety. I'll handle my own business, thank you."

"Pearl, Amethyst. Get ready to head for the kindergarten in 5 minutes. We don't want them relocating elsewhere." Garnet said.

Garnet walked into her room, rather quickly.

"You heard the boss. Please fly away, now." Lapis told Pearl.

Pearl sighed and stood adjacent of the kitchen. Amethyst chuckled to herself as Lapis went back to her pancakes. Hilarious shit as always.

After the gems departed, Lapis leaned Peridot's head unto her shoulder. She poked a piece of her pancake and held it to Peridot's mouth.

"Open up." Lapis commanded softly.

Peridot opened her mouth ever so softly as Lapis carefully slid the fork into Peridot's mouth. Peridot smacked on the piece of pancake once Lapis pulled the fork out. Lapis rubbed Peridot's head, giving it a kiss. Peridot opened her mouth again, waiting for another forkful of pancake.

Lapis stabbed another piece of pancake and held it up. She, however, kept it from Peridot's mouth.

"You'll be good today, won't you Peri?" Lapis asked.

Peridot nodded with her mouth open. Lapis gave Peridot the piece of pancake.

"You'd better be."

Peridot winced slightly on Lapis's shoulder.

"Lapis.."

"You're not off the hook, so no talking." Lapis interrupted.

"Lapis, please."

"What did I just fucking say, Peridot?"

"Why does it have to be like this?"

"You know why. Now eat."

"Lapis, just-"

Lapis grabbed one of her pancakes and shoved it into Peridot's mouth whole. Peridot gagged for a moment, instinctively putting her hands on Lapis's arm.

"I said eat! Don't anger me, Peridot! Not this early!"

Peridot relaxed and nodded. Lapis held the pancake while Peridot slowly consumed it. Lapis looked over to me.

"Sorry you had to see that, Steven. Peridot just likes to get a little wild here and there. It's a good thing I'm here to 'straighten' her out, _isn't it_ , Peridot?" She told me.

Peridot just shook her head, slowly this time. Peridot's eyes started to water right before she looked down.

"Ya see? Just a little discipline goes a long way."

"Yeah, sure. A _little_ does." I said.

"What? Are you implying that I'm going overboard?" She asked.

"Hey, you know me. I don't really give a fuck, but just try not to kill her before lunch."

"Kill her? I'd never. I love her, Steven. So much."

"Yeah, ok, Chris Brown." I said, taking my last fluffy bite of heaven.

"She's rough around the edges. I'm just making them smoother. It's all in the name of love."

"Doesn't feel very loving." Peridot said.

Lapis slams her hand on the table.

"Keep talking and I'll give you something to feel!" She exclaimed.

Peridot flinches as she sinks down into her seat.

"You know what? I think Steven here needs to see just what I'm talking about." Lapis calmly said.

Lapis swiped the plates and cups off the table and jerks Peridot up onto it.

I throw my hands into the air and said, "Geez, thanks. I didn't want my bacon or juice anyways."

Lapis yanks down Peridot's pants to the point where they bunch up at her knees and held her down with an arm.

"Ah! Lapis!" Peridot exclaims.

"Woah, getting a little PG-13, aren't we?" I sarcastically asked.

Lapis licks her hand and spanks Peridot's ass, recieving a yelp from her.

"Oh ho ho, we're past PG-13, Steven. Time to smoothen these rough edges." Lapis chuckled.

Lapis repeatedly spanked Peridot, making her green ass jiggle in fear.

"Yeah, see, this is what I was 'implying.' This is some hard love if I've ever seen it."

"It's just discipline. Someone around here needs to teach her the fundamentals and I'll be more than happy to do it."

Peridot squeals in pain as Lapis goes to town on her.

"Whatever, Lapis. I'm going out."

As I open the door, Peridot calls out to me.

"Steven, no!" She said.

Lapis clasped Peridot's mouth shut and said, "Have fun. We'll be just fine here."

I shake my head and shut the door. I had enough of the "lovers' quarrel." I walked down the stairs, jumping over the railing next to the last few steps. I started to move to the inner parts of Beach City. I could go for some donuts. Right after breakfast. America.

 _~Oh, don't go blaming an entire country for something like this, Steven.~_

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Rose."

 _~'Mom.' I am your mother. Not your sister, not your brother, not your friend. Your mother.~_

Oh, did I forget to tell you that my 'mother' coexists alongside me? Apparently, when I was 'born,' she never left my conscience. It's annoying to have her in my head at times, since she can hear all my thoughts, see all my actions, yet never understand my feelings.

 _~Trust me, Steven. I wish I could said I didn't understand. It'd be easier than accepting the reality of your sanity.~_

As you can tell, she's shedded a few layers since the gems have last seen her. Even professionals actor have to stop acting at some point.

 _~I'm sorry I'm telling you what you need to hear. Sugarcoating has an opposing effect on you. I suppose the hard truth is all you care about anymore.~_

After reaching the Big Donut, to my dismay, I was faced with a closed sign.

 _~Rejoice, Steven. You found another of your beloved hard truths.~_

"I don't need your shit right now. Can you just go back to ignoring everything again?"

 _~I never ignored anything over the past 14 or so years, Steven. I've just chosen not to comment on most.~_

"You keep telling yourself that."

 _~I am.~_

"Ha, ha. Crack another joke, why don't you."

 _~None of this should be taken as a laughing manner. In fact, the way you treat those two's relationship is horridly despicable. How dare you stand idle when that Lapis is abusing that poor Peridot.~_

"That's their relationship. I'm not getting dragged into their shit. They'll sort it out one day."

 _~And if they don't?~_

"Then it's still not my problem."

 _~You're going to sit there and let Lapis abuse Peridot just because you don't want to lift a finger to help?~_

"Hey, don't act like I'm the only one that's doing it!"

 _~You were supposed to lead them, Steven. Ultimately, you were supposed to fix them.~_

"I guess the next time you feel like vanishing out of fucking nowhere, you'll consider who you leave to who."

 _~Just...Just go back. Make sure Peridot isn't shattered.~_

"Meh...fine, but only cuz we live in the shittiest, most boring city within 200 miles...Well, barring the usual Crystal Gem work."

I turned back around and started to make my way back home.

"Stupid pointless trip. Couldn't even get some damn donuts. Now I gotta play marriage counselor for two fucking-"

 _~You had better not finish that sentence, Steven.~_

"Oh, just go back to ignoring me."

It wasn't long till I reached the house. Looked intact, same as always. No screaming. No distressing noises. Maybe they worked things out like I said, Rose.

 _~Go into the house. Make sure everything's ok.~_

I ascended the stairs and lightly kicked the door open.

"Yo, Lapis, Peridot. Still alive?" I said, scanning the living room.

It wasn't until moments after I barely heard the two from my room.

"What do they think they're doing in my room?"

 _~Steven, on second thought, maybe we can go somewhere else.~_

"Ohhh nah, nah, not this time! We're gonna go make sure they're ok, just like you requested of me."

 _~No! Stop! Let's just go back! Get your hand off the doorknob!~_

With an extended pinky, I gently twist the knob and kicked the door in.

"What in the sensual hell are y'all doing in my bed?!" I yelled, hands cupped around my grinning mouth.

And, lo and behold, there they were; coiled in a very revealing position, Peridot laid over Lapis, out of breath. Peridot's plump, green ass connecting with Lapis's soft, blue pussy, mixing and mashing their juices. A hand on each of their breasts, lips still curled, hickeys swelling on their-

 _~For my sake, Steven, please stop describing it! You're only 15!~_

"S-Steven?!" Peridot yelps, diving under the covers.

"You're back pretty early. Do you mind? We're in the middle of something." Lapis said.

"In the middle of som- Bitch, first of all, you're in **MY BED** fornicating. Fuck's wrong with you two? Take your makeup sex back to the barn, hicks." I retort.

"Hey, your room was the closest. Don't hold it against us." Lapis snickered.

"Oh, so this is funny to you? Sick motherfuckers..."

"Steven, we're-"

"Nope." Lapis said.

"Steven, _I'm_ sorry. We weren't supposed to be here." Peridot apologized.

"No duh, Slutidot. Can y'all just..ugh..just go?" I sighed.

"No need to be jealous, Steven." Lapis said, grabbing her clothes and strolling past me.

"Hurry up, you freak." I pushed Lapis out my room while she giggled.

I turned to Peridot. She still had herself wrapped in my covers.

"And where in gem fuck is your clothes?"

"Y-You see..uh..well..funny thing about the clothes I..I had on at the time. See they were, like..uh...different from my..normal clothes. They looked the same, of course but they were like-"

"Peri, I swear to god if you tell me that your fucking clothes were edible and Lapis ate through them, saying that breakfast was more of a snack and she wanted a full meal, I'm gonna backhand the visors off your fucking face."

"..."

"..."

"...Well, now you're giving nothing else to say."

"Get out, bitch!"

"Geez." Peridot said, walking out of **MY ROOM** with **MY COVERS.**

 _~Steven, please never listen to what I say if it leads to this.~_

"I'll do you one better and stop listening to you altogether."


	3. Chapter 3: Off The Leash

Tuesday, 3:30 PM. Another boring day at the house. Like, really boring. Haven't even heard from Lapis and Peridot at all today. Knowing them, Lapis probably has Peridot bound and gagged in the barn. Fucking deviants.

As for us, the most exciting thing that's happened so far would be Pearl and Amethyst's bickering. Something about Amethyst's bras and why she keeps them laying around everywhere. Pearl shouldn't be so high and mighty, though. I've caught her panties laying on the ground multiple times.

 _~That's because you were in her room, digging around in her dressers.~_

It's her fault! What woman leaves the door to her room wide open while there's a teenaged boy around?

 _~Gems are genderless, Steven.~_

So is mental disability.

 _~Steven!~_

Oh, come on! How the hell are you gems genderless, yet you all are feminine, emotional, and use pronouns like her for each other?

 _~I'm surprised that out of all of our supernatural traits, gender is what you're concerned with.~_

And another thing, mom. Why does Pearl even have panties, since she's 'genderless?'

 _~Fashion is universally accepted one way or another.~_

Yeah, ok, sure. Whatever you say.

"Steven, what do you think?" Amethyst called out.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Were you not listening at all? Ugh! Me and Ms. Bunched Panties are debating about whether or not shoe sizes match up with dick sizes."

 _~As crude as ever, Amethyst..~_

"1. You were talking about that filth. I was trying to change the subject. 2. Can you, at the very least, show some class?" Pearl sighed.

 _~And as prim and proper as the day I left, Pearl.~_

"Sure thing, Pearl."

Amethyst stood up and grabbed onto her pants.

"I said 'class,' Amethyst! Class!" Pearl yells, catching Amethyst's hands.

Amethyst bursts out laughing while Pearl blushes. Wonder how Garnet feels about this. Megazord looking ass. Garnet justs chuckles to herself and tells the two to calm down.

"I'm just having a little fun, G. It's not like there's anything to do around here." Amethyst said.

"There's some chores to do if you're that eager."

"Chores? Chores?!" Amethyst scoffs.

"Chores."

"Chores that Pearl haven't already done?"

Garnet looks over to Pearl, who looks away meekly.

"Got a point there..."

 _~Garnet, still rock solid. At least she can handle a situation around here.~_

What am I supposed to be, Gandhi? Let them sort their own shit. Besides, what we really should worry about is the troubled couple.

"Not to break up a loving conversation, but what about Lapis and Peridot? Are we all gonna keep letting Lapis abuse Peridot?"

"Steven, I thought we agreed a while ago that we would allow them to sort things out themselves." Garnet said.

"I don't recall 'us' letting abuse prosper." Garnet and I said...Wait, Garnet?

"Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"I...You know what we mean."

"You mean you, Ruby."

"Garnet, are you ok?" Amethyst asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Garnet asked, light glowing from her gems.

"Well, you're glowing brighter than a christmas tree, so..." I said.

Garnet groaned as she started to unfuse.

"Not again, Sapphire." Ruby said.

Sapphire pushed herself from Ruby and said, "Yes again, Ruby. I've told you time and time again that their relationship is unhealthy."

"Sapphy.."

"Don't 'Sapphy' me! Why are letting this go on? We need to help Peridot."

"I hear you, but can't you understand we can't force change in their relationship? We have to let do them."

"Trust me. They've been doing themselves a little too much lately." I added.

"Break it up, you two. We can settle this peacefully." Pearl said, getting in-between the two.

"Peacefully? What do you want us to do? Pat Lapis and Peridot on the back while Lapis puts a collar around Peridot's neck and drag her naked body around?!" Sapphire asked.

"Uhh...this is totally unrelated, but um...no one look outside, m'kay?" Amethyst mentioned from the door.

"Ugh! Despicable, little-"

"Sapphire, wait!" Ruby grabbed Sapphire by the dress.

"Wait for what?! For Peridot to get shattered?!"

Sapphire yanked her dress away and ran outside.

"Ughh! She always has to intervene. She can't just leave shit alone!" Ruby groaned.

Pearl put a hand on Ruby and said, "It'll be alright. Just focus on something else for the time being. In fact, I know just what'll help."

Ruby looked up and down at Pearl with a concerning frown.

"Pearl, I'm not into whatever you're about to suggest." She said, swatting the hand off her.

"I was suggesting meditation, you freak."

"Oh, I know. Just meditation. Then, after I drink the tea you make, I start feeling _really_ relaxed. Then you catch me as I fall because of my wobbling legs giving out. And finally, before I pass out, you hum a nursery rhyme into my ear and start undressing me."

Everyone stared intently at Ruby without saying a thing.

"~Sploosh~" Amethyst broke the silence after a few seconds.

Aside from Amethyst's libido, Sapphire could be heard yelling outside. I was the first one out of the house.

"Let her go, Lapis! You've got to stop this!"

"Go back to Ruby, Sapphire. We're just going out for a walk." Lapis said.

"It's n-not a big deal..I mean..it's not too bad. It's not good! It's..uh..well. It's something." Peridot tried to explain.

"Hush, Peri. We've got nothing more to say."

"Take the damn collar off, Lapis!" Sapphire yelled.

"Why? It's a great accessory." Lapis replied.

"It's degrading. For Diamond's sake, she's on all fours! What's wrong with you?!"

"Hey, let it be known that I didn't force her on her knees."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"I bet you do. You've got no frame of reference for something like this. It's not like Ruby willingly got on her knees." Lapis reinforced her smug grin.

Large, icy cracks began forming all around Sapphire. Pillars of jagged ice erupted from the ground, stabbing through the sand and rocks.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Sapphire whispered.

"Oh! Hostile~" Lapis said in a singsong tone.

Peridot crawled behind Lapis.

"All I'm saying is it might've been a taxing task, getting her to do the do."

"If you're implying what I think you're implying-"

"I mean, I could or couldn't be. No one really knows with your ass. Future vision has you worse than a scatterbrain with endless anxiety, of which should go without saying."

"Lapis! Sapphire! Just drop it!" Pearl called out.

"Stay out of it, Pearl. And you, Lapis. I'm not telling you again. Release her from the collar before I come over there and do it myself." Sapphire demanded.

"Sapphy, relax. It's a shame you can't take a joke. Regardless, you should calm down before doing something reckless. I think we both know what end result that future vision of yours has predicted."

"You have 5 seconds to take that damned collar off."

"Sapphire, wait!" Peridot said.

"And you've got 5 seconds to reconsider your plan."

"Sapphy, this doesn't have to end in a fight!" Ruby pleaded.

It really doesn't, but you know how petty Lapis can be.

 _~Intervene, Steven!~_

Can't. Too interested in the drama.

"Ah, there she is. How's it hanging, Ruby?" Lapis directed her attention to Ruby.

"Keep her name out your whore mouth, Lapis." Sapphire demanded.

"You keep **MY** name out **YOUR** whore mouth before I put it in Ruby's."

Sapphire erupted pillars of ice from underneath Lapis just after Lapis grabbed Peridot and flew upwards.

"Y-You saved me?" Peridot asked.

"Tch," Lapis threw Peridot 30 feet behind her, "I was taking flight and you happened to be in my arms."

"I dare you to say her name again." Sapphire threatened Lapis.

"Oh don't worry. I'll be screaming her name and she'll be screaming mine!"

"Wha...what the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Peridot yelled.

"What? Oh come on. She's the side, if that's what you're worried about." Lapis reassured Peridot.

"Ugh! Pig!" Peridot stomped off.

"Ahhh whatever. You'll be back."

"How about you pay attention?!" Sapphire throws a giant shard of ice at Lapis.

I jumped from the porch towards Lapis and surround us in a pink bubble. I sank us down to the ground before releasing the bubble.

"Enough, you two." I said.

"Thanks, Steven. Saved me the energy. Now I can focus that energy **INTO FACE FUCKING RUBY!** " Lapis said, cupping her mouth to yell at Sapphire.

Sapphire charged towards Lapis and swung at her. I had to catch Sapphire's fist and hold Lapis back, which, needlessly to say, was fucking hard.

"I said that's enough, damnit! Back off!" I told them both.

"Let me go!" Sapphire yelled.

"Calm it down!"

"No, let her, so I can put her in her place." Lapis told me.

I pushed them both back and pointed away from the house.

"You can take your ass back to the barn," I said, before pointing to the house, "and you, Sapphire, can chill out in the house!"

"But-"

"No 'buts!' Just go! Y'all can make up whenever you want. Go collect your thoughts away from each other."

Sapphire clenched her fists, as if she was gonna talk back. She sighed harshly and turned back.

"She's lucky Garnet's not here." She said, walking back to the house.

"And you're lucky Steven's here." Lapis said.

"So are you, Lapis. Now go back to the barn."

"Whatever. Peridot should be halfway there, at least. Maybe some mile-high make-up sex will cheer her up."

"Wait!" I stopped Lapis.

Lapis quickly turned around, almost falling over.

"Jeez, what?" She asked.

"...At least have some decency and fuck her behind closed doors."

"Ooh, is that an invitation to your room?~"

"Hell no. In the barn. And at least ask her this time."

"Pfft. Sure. Whatever you say, little man." Lapis chuckled.

And just like that, she ascended into the sky and flew out of sight. As Sapphire reached the top of the stairs, Ruby rushed towards her.

"Sapphy!" She called unto Sapphire.

Sapphire pushed Ruby out of her way and warned Ruby to leave her alone. Before Ruby could say another word, Sapphire was already in the house and in her room.

"..Sapphire?.."

"Don't worry, Ruby." Pearl said.

"Yeah. It's not like she's mad at you." Amethyst reassured Ruby.

"Yeah, but she's not exactly happy with me.." Ruby sulked.

Ruby looked into the sky, trying to capture a glimpse of Lapis flying away. Her eyes, slightly starry.

"Ruby?" Pearl asked.

Ruby barged into the house and activated the door to her room. It's been a while since she went in her own room. She usually bunked with Sapphire...you know, as Garnet. But during Sad Lesbian Hours, she retreats to her small, crimson room.

"Oh..I hope this is as bad as it gets." Pearl sighed.

"It's probably not. Lapis went a little too far this time." Amethyst said.

"We've just gotta give them space. Lapis is Lapis. She starts shit daily. Sapphire'll be the bigger gem here." I stated.

"Are you sure? Cuz that's the first time I've ever seen her like that." Amethyst said.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Sapphire's used to being calm, but...I don't think I've ever seen comfortable being mad. She was like another being." Pearl added.

"Trust me. This'll blow over in a matter of days...or weeks. Whichever."

"You must have some faith, Steven."

"Eh...Don't hold me to it."

* * *

Later that night, I'm awaken by my paranoid mother. Something about her hearing something from the kitchen.

 _~Someone or something's in the kitchen. I'm serious!~_

It's probably Amethyst rummaging through the fridge butt naked again.

 _~...Don't check the kitchen. Go back to bed.~_

Nope! You woke my ass up, so now we're gonna get to Amethyst's bottom of this.

 _~Point made! Point made!~_

I exit my room and head straight for the kitchen. To my surprise, it wasn't Amethyst. It was...Ruby. She was leaning against the fridge...butt naked...with a zucchini...in-between her hips...

 _~ **POINT! MADE!** ~_

"Ugh..Ah! Oohh, gosh. W-What's she doing to me? Why a-am I-I like this...why?" Ruby whispered through her gritted teeth.

I ducked behind a counter and peered over from the side.

 _~Stop watching, Steven!~_

This could be informative! Relax.

"Ahh~ Why do you make me so..so..so ravenous?" Ruby asked no one, her walls slick against the poor, poor vegetation.

Why is she saying this out here, of all places? Is she talking about Sapphire?

 _~Just leave!~_

No! I haven't figure what's wrong with her.

 _~Self-indulgence. Simple. Go back to your room!~_

She's doing more than fucking herself, mom.

"Ahh~ Mmm! I'm-I'm close. So close. Faster!" Ruby rammed the zucchini further inside, repeatedly jamming it around her goodies.

 _~Stop pointing it out!~_

"Oh! Ah! Eeyah! Oh, Lapis!" Ruby moaned into her hands.

My eyes shrank at the sight of Ruby's fluids splattered all over the floor. Her legs spasming, her breathing crazily, lips curled in pleasure. Her fluids soaked the floor entirely, spreading to my feet.

"Holy fuck!" I whispered to myself.

 _~I told you! Oh, why don't you ever listen to me?!~_

Ruby panted as she got her towel to sop up her cum.

"Damn it, Ruby. If anyone ever saw you like this...If Sapphire saw you like this?..If...Lapis saw you like this? Hehehe..Lapis...Agh! Ruby, snap out of it." Ruby said to herself.

She stood on the towel and shuffled across the mess.

"I know how you feel, but you can't do this. You're with Sapphire. Your Laughy-Sapphy. No matter how hot Lapis looked, towering over Peridot...disrespecting her...disrespecting Sapphire...Talking about how she'd make me say her name..ahh! Goddammit! I want her so bad! Just to think what she could do to me in the air!" Ruby began biting her finger.

 _~Oh, why me, why?~_

"Ngh! I just want her to break my back a little bit...and _then_ start fucking me!"

"Oh my fucking god, I can't take it anymore!" I whispered, sneaking back to my room.

I dove under my sheets, pulled them over my head, and tried to hide my tomato face.

"What. The. Fuck?! Why?!"

 _~You gonna listen to me now, Steven? Huh?! Well, are you?!~_

"Yes! Oh god! I'll listen! I'll listen!"


	4. Chapter 4: Runaway Ruby and Lonely Lapis

The very next day, after several hours of sleep, yet somehow a lifetime's worth of dreaming of Ruby masturbating, I begrudgingly get out of bed and wash up. I've never seen Ruby so horny. So needy. So thirsty. She was completely out of pocket last night and I don't know how she'll act today. Hell, I don't know how she'll act this morning.

If Lapis made her this crazy in one day, God knows what Ruby'll do the next. She'll probably march right down to the barn and beg Lapis to step on her or something. Whatever her next step is, it's not gonna be a good one. I might as well follow her and make sure she doesn't try anything. Suddenly, I hear a door creaking open. Some light steps creeping from them. The door, carefully shut. Footsteps hastely tapping the floor.

I peek through the cracks of my door and see Ruby tiptoeing out of the house. After she closes the door behind her, I spring from my room. The other gems must be either busy or asleep. Well, Amethyst's most likely asleep. The others are probably busy.

I slowly make my way to the door, looking out the screen before proceeding. Ruby was already gone by the time I got outside. Didn't matter. I know where that thot's going...Did I just say thot? Forget it. I jumped to the beach floor and ran to the barn. For two gems stuck in an unhealthy relationship, They really keep the farm well together. I hide in the tall stalks of the closest crops I could find. From them, I stare at the barn. Nothing. Nothing going on. The doors to the barn are still closed.

She couldn't have gotten that far ahead of me. Even so, you'd think Lapis and Ruby wouldn't try to cover this up so well. No moaning. No groaning. No banging. No commotion whatsoever. Lapis was never one to keep quiet, so why now? She must still be asleep and Ruby's somewhere around here...Wait. If Ruby got here first, where did she go?

"Gotcha!" Ruby grunted, grabbing my neck from behind.

"Gah! Ruby?!" I react.

At this point, I'm kicking and rolling around the crops with Ruby clinging to my throat.

"What do you think you're doing here, Steven?" Ruby asked.

"What? Can't a pimp- Gah!...Take a..morning stroll?"

"1. I don't know what a 'pimp' is. 2. I doubt your morning stroll would've involved following me. Now spill!"

"Ahg! Ok, ok, I was following you."

Ruby let me go and demanded an explanation.

"Listen, don't worry why I'm following you. Worry about what you're about to do with Lapis."

"What's that supposed to mean, Steven?"

"I...I saw what happened last night."

"..."

"..."

"Nice day out, isn't it? Heh.."

"I saw you, Ruby!"

Ruby covered my mouth and looked towards the barn. She shifted her head around for a moment and turned back to me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, because I was fast asleep last night. **ALL** of last night. And even if I wasn't, I'm sure you were. Right, Steven?" She said.

"That poor zucchini, Ruby. That poor, fucking, sexually-assaulted zucchini." I shook my head in disgust.

Ruby gasped.

"How could such a tiny, tiny, tiny space lesbian squirt so much? **HOW?!** "

"Shhh! My stars, you saw it all?! You pervert!" Ruby whispered.

"Oh, I'm the perv? After all that bullshit you did on the floor?! **YOU FUCKED UP THE FLOOR! IT'S STILL STICKY!** "

Ruby covered my mouth with both hands.

"Ok, you little gremlin. What do you want from me? What's gonna keep you quiet?" She asked.

I took her hands from my mouth.

"You know what I want, Ruby." I said.

"Ugh...fine. Make it quick."

She sat on me and slipped her shirt halfway off.

"No! Not sex, damnit. What's with you gems? Why is everything sexual?"

Ruby put her shirt back on and got off of me.

"Ah...oh. Oh. My bad." She stumbled.

I jumped up and dusted myself off, scowling at Ruby.

"You were just gonna fuck a 15 year old? Really? The fuck?" I scolded.

"Hey, I didn't know what direction this was going in! You're the one being vague." Ruby explained.

"Anyways, I followed you to stop you from fucking Lapis. I don't need you to add onto the problem between Lapis and Peridot's relationship."

"Wha- What?! In one night, she's stopped me from sleeping, relaxing, thinking clearly, and everything! No deal. I'm getting in-between those thighs. At least just once to put myself at ease."

"You either go back to the house to work on **YOUR** relationship issues or I'll tell Sapphire everything that's happened. Last night and this morning."

Ruby gasped sharply, a hand to her mouth.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Ruby menacingly whispered, stepping closer and closer to me.

"I. Wouldn't. Care." I responded.

A few seconds after our dramatic standoff, Ruby grabbed my hand and slipped it under her shirt and over her boobs. She closed my hand around her right titty and moved it around before I could yank my hand from her.

"Gah! Really?!" I asked.

"Hah! Now I dare you tell someone about this, cause as soon as you do, I'm telling everyone you groped me!"

"You're insane, Ruby! You aren't you anymore!"

"Oh, I'm me, Steven. Believe that. It's just I need to take my mind off of Lapis by fucking Lapis. Makes sense if I do say so myself."

"You're cheating on Sapphire. Do you even care about your relationship?"

"Wha..Of course! That's why I-I'm..doing all this. Just to get over it...Oh, when did you start caring about others' relationships?!"

"..."

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Whatever, Ruby. Go. Go ahead and fuck up your relationship. I don't care anymore. I shouldn't have cared in the first place." I start heading back home.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

I turned around, ready to scold her some more, but found that she had already got into the barn. This thirsty little hot sauce packet...Ugh! Why am I doing this? Should've stayed in bed.

 _~You're doing this because it's the right thing to do.~_

Not you again.

 _~Yes me again. You know you have to help them. Fix them. Better them.~_

Why is it my job? This was yours, not mine. You fucked up and now I'm dealing with it.

 _~The curse of being a parent. A parent that helped others and not herself...A parent that ran away from her own problems...~_

..What? Y-Your own problems?

 _~It's up to you. Please. Save them.~_

I rubbed my neck and my eyes. Her problems? Her..problems...

"Ok. Fine."

I walked down to the gaping barn entrance. I hid behind one of the doors and carefully listened in. From what I heard, Ruby rocked Lapis a bit to wake her up. I peered over to find no Peridot. In her place...dark, glass bottles of escape. Many of them. I shook my head behind the door, baffled by what could've happened.

"Lapis. Psst! Lapis! Wakey wakey, make me shaky." Ruby whispered into Lapis's ear.

Lapis groaned awake, blinking several times until Ruby came into vision.

"What do you want, Booby?" Lapis hazily asked.

"It's Ruby, but if you want, you can touch a booby." Ruby said, caressing Lapis's hand.

"Huh? Ughh...What time is it? Why are you coming to me so early for this?"

"A little...ecstatic."

"'Insatiable,' more like."

"So, how about it? Feeling frisky?" Ruby flirted.

"Go away already. Nhhg. Ugh, god, my head. I'm not in the mood." Lapis sluggishly rejected.

I sigh in relief. Whatever happened, it's soured her sexual appetite.

"B-But why?" Ruby asked.

"I'm just not, ok? Damn. Just leave.."

Good. It's over. Lapis isn't having it. Now Ruby will just have to make up with Sapphire like a normal person. Gem. Uh...space rock.

"...It's her, isn't it?"

Lapis's eyes open wide for a second or two. She softly buried her head back into her pillow.

"What did Peridot do, Lapis? Where is she?"

"Nothing and nowhere."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Lapis and nudged Lapis's neck with her head.

"Something and somewhere. Come on. Please..."

"...She's upset." Lapis responded.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"She's mad...because of yesterday. Because I said I was gonna fuck you...I-I flew back to t-the barn and..a-and..and...and I saw Peridot stomping away from the barn. I tried to stop her. Told her to lighten up. Make up sex. Feel better...She told me to go fuck myself with a bottle of carpet disinfectant."

"What else?"

"She..She said she wasn't a pair of clothes to be worn and hung up when I felt like it. She told me she wouldn't be one of many. She yelled at me. Pushed me...Touched me...Touched me everywhere.

"What?"

"She...She...She made me her bitch. Told me she show me how it felt to be one, but not the only one of hers. How it felt to be promised loyal dominance, just to be given unfaithful submission. And now she's off somewhere, fucking someone else when I should be fucking her..."

Lapis teared up and rose up, Ruby sliding down off the bed.

"When she should be fucking me!" Lapis yelled out, throwing a beer bottle out of the barn. And another. And another. And another.

Lapis fell into her hands, sobbing. Ruby gently grasped Lapis's hands and pried them from Lapis's face. Ruby put her hand on Lapis's cheek.

"Who says it should just be her?" Ruby asked.

Ruby brushed strands of Lapis's hair back, revealing more of Lapis's face.

"And who says you can't have a substitute?"

"But...But I-"

"Shouldn't be restraining yourself to one flavor, when you can have much more. I'll hold you tighter, kiss you sweeter, fuck you harder. Love you not more...but most."

Ruby leaned in and gently collasped her lips into Lapis's. Lapis never fought back. Not even for a second. Ruby climbed into Lapis's bed, hopping on top of Lapis. I rush into the barn to try to interrupt them.

"Stop this! Ruby, think about what you're doing!" I said.

Guess what those motherfuckers did...Have you guessed yet? No? Bitch, guess. Whatever, I didn't really care if you did or not. They didn't do anything. In fact, they progressed! Ruby started fingering Lapis and tearing off her bra while Lapis grabbed Ruby's ass through her shorts.

"Come on! You're just gonna ignore me?"

Obviously so, as they drowned me out with moaning. They're hopeless...No, wait. Not...hopeless...Almost, I guess. Oh, why bother? They're not budging. I'd be better off trying another time.

"...Fine."

I walked out the barn, slamming the doors shut. I turned away and made the trek back to the temple. Ugh...Goddamnit. What's with gems nowadays? So damn emotional and...confusing. How does a wifebeater like Lapis become the beaten wife? How did Peridot, the beaten wife, become Since when did loyal Ruby become unfaithful? Why was sensible Sapphire so enraged, blind, fucking unstable?!

 _~It's the way it's always been, Steven.~_

What do you mean? They've **never** been so flawed.

 _~They were always flawed. Like me. Like you. Like all gems. When I was here, I used my flaws to better theirs. Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst...Ruby...Sapphire...Bismuth. All of them. I did what I could to fix them. Help them...and I ended up hurting them. I left them and gave them you. And you?~_

...

 _~You just my way of saying 'goodbye.' I wanted you to help them. To be like me, yet yourself. And you didn't. You weren't. And because of my misjudgment, they only got worse. Brought others along for the train-wreak of a ride.~_

Yeah. Thanks for that, mom.

 _~I love them all, but...they are just sponges, ready to soak up anything they can...I don't think they can be how they were. Not anymore.~_

Of course they can. All I have to do is seperate Lapis and Ruby, have Lapis and Sapphire make amends, fix Lapis and Peridot's relationship, and then we can get things back to how they were.

 _~..Heh. Ha, ha...ahhh..If only, Steven. If only.~_

Trust me, things will go back to normal. Damn. Have some faith. Thought you were a leader. Not some depressing emo.

 _~You haven't seen the things I've seen. Heard. Done. But trust me...you'll feel them. You'll suffer for it. You'll change because of my mistakes...So please, if you do me one favor, let it be this: Survive everything and bring everyone with you...~_

"That's two things, mom." I joked, my gem glowing softly.

It was almost like i could feel her stifling a laugh.

 _~Don't be a smartass.~_

My gem stopped glowing abruptly just as I grabbed the doorknob. The door swung open as I was pulled into a group hug. Amethyst, Pearl and Sapphire asking where I was all day.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, Steven!" Amethyst said.

"Why have you been away so long without telling us?!" Pearl asked.

"What's the matter with you, you little-" Sapphire asked, hugging tighter.

"Ah! Damn. Get off me. Can't a guy take a fucking walk? Geez. I was at the barn." I told them.

"Let me guess. With those two?" Sapphire sneered.

I've been with those two alright. Oh ho ho, she has no fucking idea.

"Oh yeah. I have."

"I won't tell you how to waste your time. You've seemed to have great ways to waste it on your own."

"I'm just playing counselor. I'm more worried about you and Ruby."

"Speaking of which, where is Ruby?" Amethyst asked.

Ah shit...

"Uh, Ruby? No idea. Haven't seen her all day, really. Then again, I've just been at the barn. How could I know where she is?" I lied.

"Well, wherever she is, I know she'll be back. I hope I didn't push her away." Sapphire said.

When push comes to shove, you pushed Ruby so she could shove Lapis. Hard.

"Oh, I'm sure she's alright, Sapphire." Pearl reassured Sapphire.

"I mean, where could she go? She'll be back." Amethyst added.

Yeah. She'll be back...back in the house...wait. What if..she stays in..the..barn? Mmmmmy god. What if her dumbass stays in the barn for a while? Well, maybe she will be back soon. Yeah, yeah. Soon. To fuse with Sapphire...and become Garnet...and..still feel the same way about La...pis.

Oh fuck.


	5. Chapter 5: Operation PERIDOT

I couldn't exactly sleep that night. Not after what they've done. Not after what my mom said. Grr! Why do I always have to fix this shit? Why can't they at least show some class? Have some responsibility? Respect one another?

Bullshit after bullshit. And I'm going to sift through it all to find something worthwhile. So here I go, leaping out of my bed to fly to the city, known as Lapis and Ruby's coochies, to save the day once again...Sounded better in my head.

I pulled off my covers and marched towards the living room. Out the fucking house, I go. Traveled on down to the love shack of a barn Peridot and Lapis has. I slowly opened the large, rickety doors to find a sleeping pair of fucknuts. Lapis being spooned by Ruby in Lapis's garbage bed. I grab Ruby off of Lapis and start dragging her towards the exit.

Ruby groaned as her head banged against the wooden floor. Her eyes fluttered open right before she started shrieking. She kicked me off of her and launched herself onto her feet.

"What do you think you're doing, Steven?!" Ruby asked.

"Taking your dumbass back home so you can patch things up with Sapphire." I told her.

I grabbed her by the back of her neck and kept dragging her as she struggled.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

Lapis at this point started to churn in her bed, waking up sluggishly. She rubbed her eyes and saw me pulling Ruby away. Lapis fell out of bed and started dashing for me.

"Steven, leave her alone!" Lapis pleaded.

I kept her back with my bubble shield.

"Lapis, you two have had your fun. Your sick, disgusting fun. It's time for Ruby to go back to Sapphire and for you to go back to Peridot, wherever she is." I told them.

"Peridot won't take me back. She's probably halfway across the world by now."

"It's been like what, a day or so since she left? She has no means of transportation, no I.D, no money. Her ass is still in Beach City, Lapis, and you have to find her!"

"Y-You don't know that! She could somewhere else. How am I supposed to find her when she doesn't want to be found?"

"Yeah, Steven! Riddle us that. Peridot made her choice and left. We've got no clue where she is." Ruby added.

"It can't be hard to find a goddamned green-gemmed gremlin lurking around in this town. You just gotta try." I said.

"It's pointless...She'd be here if she wanted to be here." Lapis sighed.

"She'd be here if you got your head out of Ruby's ass and actually **TRIED** to find her! Let's go!" I drag Ruby out the barn.

"Ok, ok...Where do we start, genius?" Lapis frowned.

"Um, somewhere. Gahh...I don't know. Maybe near the pier? With my dad? She can't be too far."

Just then, my phone rang from inside my back pocket. I grab my phone and unlock it. Connie? Really? Right now?

"This isn't a good time, Connie." I answered.

"I could say the same thing, Steven. What in gem hell is Peridot doing here? She snuck into my room through my second floor window and now she won't leave my room! She's lucky she didn't wake up my parents." Connie told me.

"...Peridot is in your house?"

"Yes! She got here like half an hour ago, talking about how she needs to crash at my fucking place! What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing. Lapis on the other hand..."

"Oh great. Mrs. Blink-182 kicked her out?"

"Kind of the opposite."

"Steven, who's that?" Ruby asked, touching my phone.

"Get off, Ruby. I'm talking to Connie." I told her.

"Wait, is Peridot with her? Hey, Connie! Keep Peridot!" Ruby starts yanking my phone and yelling closer to it.

"Ruby, please, for the love of tranquility, shut. The. Fuck. Up! My parents are sleeping." Connie whispers.

"Sorry, Connie. Listen, we'll be right there to get Peridot." I said, shoving Ruby down to the ground.

"How about you come get her and leave the squeaker and Mrs. I'm Feeling Blue home? I'm not getting detained to my bedroom because of them."

"I'll be there soon."

"Sooner, hopefully. Peridot's going through my stuff...Peridot, get off my laptop! And stay away from my bookmarks. You don't want the trauma, I can assure you that!"

I hung up and rubbed my tired eyes.

"Listen, you two. As much as I want you to stay here...I'd really rather have you come along to help bring Peridot back. Plus, with your flight, Lapis, we can get there in no time flat." I told them.

"Ok. You ready to go?" Lapis hovered with her logic-defying water wings.

"I'll do it for you, Lapis...I suppose.." Ruby muttered.

"Good. Let's hurry up then." I said.

Lapis grabs us both and slowly takes off towards Connie's place. The city was unusually dead. The lights dim and no one to be found outside. The carnival wasn't even open. Guess it's one of those nights.

As I expected, the flight to Connie's home took no time at all. We landed around the back, close to her bedroom window. She opened her window and motioned us to come in. Lapis flew us in gently.

Connie's room was more of a large, geek-like hangout. Various posters depicting anime and game characters were hung. Gaming consoles, various works of literature, awards, magazines, and a few, somewhat dirty, clothes spread around her room...Even some of the more...gender specific wear were idle on her carpeted floor.

"Before you ask, yes, my room looks messy, but not because of me. I don't usually have my underwear in the dead center of the room, if you could tell. Peridot's been going through all my damn stuff and I'm really close to throwing her out the window." Connie explained.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge your lifestyle. It's been a while since I was in your home anyways, so you know." I joked.

"Har har har. Hilarious. Can you take Peridot back now, please?"

"Well, where is she?"

Peridot opens Connie's bathroom door and asked, "Hey, Connie. Do you think Lapis would lust uncontrollably for me if I wore just these articles of human clothing?"

The clothing she had on consisted of what I can only assume is Connie's bra and underwear, both of which were a tad smaller than Peridot's usual size. Needless to say, she looks very inappropriate and will be in my nightmares for days to come.

"Peridot, what the actual fuck are you doing with my stuff!" Connie whispered, barely containing herself.

"I told you, it's to..to..to...Lapis?! What're you doing here? Get lost!" Peridot said, realizing Lapis was present.

"H-Hey, Peri. I, um..c-came by c-cause- well, because...I want you to come home, if that was o-ok with you?" Lapis explained herself, wiping a streak of blood from her nose.

"Well, as Connie's told me after my recent complaints with her living space, 'Tough Titties!' I want you gone, now."

"Same here, except towards all of you." Connie added.

"Peri, please. Just..please. Come back? Maybe?" Lapis half-assed her begging.

"That's terrible begging. You came all the way here to say that crap? Well, I'm not having it. I'm not coming back to the barn." Peridot scoffed.

"Welp, we tried. Let's go." Ruby excitedly said, walking back towards the window.

"Peridot, what Lapis is trying to say is that she feels bad about what she said. She wants to make up. Please, give her another chance. She wants to make things right." I told Peridot.

"Well if she wants me so bad, I want to hear it from her."

"Steven.."

"Lapis, tell her you love her and you're willing to do anything to fix yourself and this relationship, or I'll tell her where and what Ruby buried herself in for hours." I whisper in Lapis's ear.

"Please no! S-She won't take me back after that!" Lapis whispers back.

"Then you'd better get on your fucking knees and beg like the bitch you are." I push Lapis forward.

"Oh, fine!"

Lapis clears her throat and looks away from Peridot as she began.

"P-Peridot?" She asked.

Peridot looked coldly upon her.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I just wanted to piss Sapphire off...you know?"

"Yeah, Peridot. It's not like Lapis was seriously gonna fuck me." Ruby snickered.

I hit Ruby to her dismay while Lapis continued.

"You're the only one I want, Peri. Please, just come home?"

Peridot marched straight up to Lapis, stomping ever so vigorously.

"I swear to all that is scientific, if this 'Green Giant' bitch doesn't stop stomping..." Connie whispered.

Peridot, grabbing Lapis by the neck, whispered, "I'll come home when I fucking feel like it. Got it?"

Lapis attempted to pull away, but was tugged back. She struggled to get out of Peridot's grasp. Peridot clenched her throat harder and harder, gagging Lapis.

"I just asked you a question, pet. You had better answer it."

...Oh...god...not this shit. Not. This. Shit!

"Gah! Crsss! Yess! Yesssss!" Lapis uttered softly.

Peridot released Lapis, flipped her over, and planted her foot on Lapis's back. She...Fucking Christ...She gently messaged Lapis's gem.

"And I feel like going home. This place was mere rubbish compared to the barn anyways." Peridot said.

"Thanks. I sure appreciate hearing that from you." Connie sarcastically replied.

"Well, that's settled. Let's hurry and leave." I hastily said.

I started shoving the gems out of the window and climbed out myself.

"I'll make it up to you some day, Connie."

"You'd better, Steven. I'm not babysitting anymore attention whores." Connie groaned.

"Well, what're you waiting for, Lapis? Fly us back." I addressed Lapis.

Lapis laid on the rough, dirty grass, with Peridot's foot still pressing her down. Faint grunts were emitted in the process.

"Change of plans, Steven. We're flying back to the barn to...mmmm...'catch up.' To teach my dog a few 'tricks.'" Peridot replied.

"W-Wuff?" Lapis whispered very faintly, despite my curse of great ears listening in on her weird pleasures.

"You two can walk back."

"You **bitch!** " Ruby angrily spouted.

Peridot let her foot off Lapis. Lapis wrapped herself around Peridot and flew off.

"Oh, isn't that just swell?! Peri-Bitch's back and took over my saddle. And now we have to walk back home?!" Ruby ranted.

"Quit your complaining, Rubes. We ain't got legs for nothing. Let's go already." I push Ruby forward.

"Man, I didn't have legs just so I could walk. I got legs so I can straddle someone while _they_ walk." She muttered.

"Move it. If we hurry we can get back before anyone realizes we're gone."

And so we headed back home, many complaints swarming Ruby and many agitations tormenting me.

We weren't even a step up the stairs when Sapphire bursts out the door.

"Ruby!" She exclaims.

Falling down on top of Ruby, Sapphire hugs her unfaithful mate with the greatest of affectionate groans.

"Ok, well, maybe just one person will notice." I said.

"Wow, ya think?!" Ruby snapped back.

"Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!"

"Well, I-"

"Shh, shh, shh! It doesn't matter. You're here now and that's all that matters. I'm sorry for driving you away. Please forgive me."

"What? Sapphy, you didn't-"

"I did! I did, and I'm sorry. Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!"

Sapphire planted several kisses on Ruby's cheek while Ruby resisted her forceful affection. A light emerged from them both as they slowly fused back into a single gem. From the light sprouted Garnet in her usual wear. Garnet, cheery to be whole once again, triumphantly lands back onto the coarse sand.

"Garnet. Finally back." I comment.

"Steven! It's wonderful t'be back. How long has it been since they fused?" Garnet asked.

"Not... _too_ long."

"That's alright, then. It's just so great to be back."

"Nice to hear, G. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going back to sleep to have Cookie Cat nightmares." I strolled up the stairs and grasped the doorknob.

Garnet, having leaped up the stairs, stopped me and asked, "How is everyone else?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, you know! Pearl, Amethyst... ** _Lapis_**."

"Uhh, she's ok?"

"Great! Great!...to hear. So _great_."

"..And so is Peridot."

Garnet scoffed, "Whatever."

I stared intently at her, wondering what was her malfunction.

"Oh, uh, great! Nice. H-How's Bismuth?" Garnet hastily asked.

I open the door and answer, "I'm not too sure. Haven't heard much of her. Maybe she's just in her workshop."

As Garnet enters, I poured myself a glass of milk. Garnet, hands together, looks at me while I drink my milk.

"Y-You..umm..need something, Garnet?" I asked.

"Nope. Just fine." She responded.

I nodded my head and took the next minute to greedily smash through the drink. I faked a yawn and walked towards my room.

"Well, good night." I told Garnet.

"Night, Steven!" She said back.

Strange...she seems a little...off. Eh. Better than being fucking unfused, I'll tell you that. Least I can keep track of them better as one than as two gems. Hopefully we can work out the kinks the new Garnet's having by tomorrow.

I jumped in bed, pulled the covers over, and...noticed Pearl staring at me from the corner of the room.

"Oh, uhh...ahem...Sweet dreams, Steven?" Pearl stuttered.

"Get out, Pearl."

"But-"

"You're not watching me sleep! Not again! Leave, damn it."

"Grrr, fine! I'll just protect you when you aren't looking then." She walks out of my room, leaving the door open a little.

"Close my door, please!"

She closed the door, but instantly cracked it back open. I saw her protruding slightly out of the door, an eye piercing in.

"Just go to sleep, Steven." She whispered.

I grumbled to myself and pulled my cover over my head.

"This is your last night watching me sleep, Pearl!"

"Oh, are you already dreaming, Steven?"


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Left Bothered

**_How do you know it'll work?_**

 _It'll work. Trust me._

 ** _And if it fails?_**

 **Then it's all our faults. Not just one individual's.**

 ** _There is absolutely no direct event, nor recourse, in which the rouge Rose Quartz will ever surrender._**

 **That's what the plan is for.**

 _ **Your plan is flawed!**_

 **OUR plan is good enough. All the information we have will suffice for the plan to...well, work. Rough edges are to be expected with situations as desultory as these are. It's not like we've face something like this before. In fact, I'd say the plan's almost perfect.**

 **As perfect as can be!**

 _ **Oh, hush, Aquamarine! You ALWAYS agree with him. Whether or not this concerns you people, the Diamonds will have MY head if this plan falls through! This had better work!**_

 **This WILL work. Maybe instead of throwing a fucking fit, you could have some confidence in us, Agate.**

 _ **I told you thousands of times, my name is Holly Blue Agate. Gems like you never get to call me Agate.**_

 _Please, don't doubt the plan, nor us. We will complete it with your life intact._

 ** _And we all here will ensure that this meeting, as well as its alluring, yet incriminating contents, is kept from the Diamonds' records, correct?_**

 **They won't even hear a whisper.**

 _ **Then it's settled. We know our positions and tasks. Let us carry them out and pray this makeshift To-Do list of a plan works.**_

 **Do trust in the plan, Agate, and the plan will trust in you. The Crystal Gems won't leave this gem to die.**

 ** _Just make sure that it's a gem that Rose Quartz can't leave to die. Anything else is superfluous._**

 **With pleasure.**

* * *

Rubbing my eyes, I rise from my bed. Still kind of tired. Every time that flightless bird Pearl stares at me while I sleep, I tend to get much less fucking rest. Speak of the she-beast, there she is, with breakfast at the foot of my bed.

She's incredibly lucky that french toast sounded good today.

After drudging through the usual morning routine, I do what I always do and enter the kitchen. Amethyst, lazing around with her phone out, Pearl tidying up the house, and Garnet...not here? Hmm. Usually, Garnet's chewing out Amethyst for her idleness and carelessness by now. Maybe she's training in her room.

But just then, the door gently opened. Garnet slid through and closed the door shut, exhaling in relief.

"Garnet?" I asked.

Garnet flinched and quickly turned around towards us. With a half-stern, half-worried face, she cleared her throat.

"Y-Yes, Steven?" She said, breaking into a nervous smile.

"Where've you been?"

"Yeah, G. Aren't you gonna belittle my working habits?" Amethyst asked, not even peeking away from her phone.

"Oh, uh! Just out. Yep. I sometimes look out to sea...you know. It's peaceful, wouldn't you all agree?" Garnet answered.

"Oh, do I hear you, Garnet. A tranquil stroll really clears the mind, doesn't it?" Pearl added in.

"Sure does..."

"Hmm." I grunt to myself.

Garnet's been kinda off lately. I suppose Ruby and Sapphire are still trying to find the swing of things again.

"So, _was_ it calming?"

"Very."

"What was on your mind?"

"N-Nothing! Uh, nothing important, that is. It-it's very irrelevant now, actually. No problem."

'No problem' huh? Well, I don't really believe that.

"Say, have you been to the barn today, Steven?" Garnet asked.

"No. Not at all today." I rubbed my neck.

"Ah, good." She muttered.

"Is there something going on with the barn?"

"What? Of course not. Same old, same old. It's the same as it has always been."

"Ok...but how do you know that?"

Garnet's smile dripped into a more mild expression.

"Uh..." Garnet tried to answer.

"Weren't you just looking at the sea, relaxing your nerves?"

"Oh, Steven. What does it matter? These questions are getting ridiculous." Pearl chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, Mr. Analytical." Amethyst said.

"Yeah, Mr. Analytical." Pearl teased.

"Y-Yeah...Mr. Analytical. Heh, heh. Soo...analyzing." Garnet said.

Inquisitively, I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. Garnet cleared her throat and wiped some sweat off of her face.

"Anyways, on a completely unrelated note, I'll be heading into my room now. I'll be with you all again later on today." She said.

Garnet proceeded to activate her door, hastily walking into her private quarters. I turned around and stared at the oblivious gems.

"So you're just gonna ignore that she's hiding something?" I asked them.

"Oh, Steven." Pearl said sweetly as she laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Of course not! What is she keeping from us?!"

"What the hell is she hiding? It's G! What secrets does she even keep? Does she wear a wig? Does she hoard garden gnomes in a undisclosed garage? Is she even black?" Amethyst frantically blurted.

"No, probably not, and really, Amethyst? Really? You know gems don't even have an ethnicities, let alone an actual, human-labeled race." I replied.

"Yeah, but with Garnet, it could literally be anything."

"Barring Amethyst's guesses, Garnet is a gem of mystery. The most embarrassing thing I know of her involves her not liking classical music!"

"Pearl, how is that even an embarrassment?" I sighed.

"You sit there and tell me Beethoven and Verdi don't elevate your state of being to heights unknown by the savages who willingly omit of all things cultured and admirable from their primitive lives."

"W-What? Whatever. Listen, you two. I'm sure it's just something...simple. Everyone hides things from others. It's how society works. Whatever she's hiding must be nothing important." I lied, attempting ease their minds while I only tortured my own.

I knew what Garnet was hiding. Ok, well...maybe not _exactly_ what, but I know it involves Lapis. Garnet hasn't been the same when Ruby and Sapphire fused back together. Could Ruby really be affecting their form that much? Damn it, I knew I should've intervened when Sapphire started fucking being happy. Happiness causes nothing but sadness. Proven right here, folks.

 _~That's horribly incorrect, Steven.~_

God, not you again.

 _~ **BOY,**_ ** _WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU-_** _*ahem* ...Steven, don't start with this attitude again. I am not afraid to emerge from your gemstone, young man.~_

Listen, mom, I'm sure you came for a good reason, but can you just leave for now?

"Steven?" Amethyst asked.

"Y-Yes, Amethyst?" I answered.

"I asked you if you were really sure that whatever Garnet's hiding is nothing important. Listen up, little bro."

"Oh, sorry. It's Garnet. She'd never hide anything harmful from us. Don't worry about it. Besides, it's none of our business anyways."

"Mmm...yes, Steven makes a fair point, but... I... I... Oh I can't help not knowing!" Pearl uneasily commented.

"If it's really nothing, why would Garnet have to hide it?" Amethyst asked.

"Again, embarrassment, guys. Just leave it be." I reminded them.

"Ok, if it's so embarrassing, yet unimportant, why don't you find out what it is and tell us?"

"What?"

"Just, I don't know, find out her secret and tell us?"

"Why do I have to do everything? You got two legs and sentience, don't you?"

"We can't sneak up on Garnet. You're the only one who isn't afraid to invade her personal space and take her stuff."

"Please, Steven. Just this one, insignificant, dirty deed? For us?" Pearl begged.

"Fuck it. Fine. Leave it to me, ya pussies. I'll raid her room later. But I'm gonna need some help. Hm..."

* * *

"You want me to do **WHAT** , Steven?" Connie asked over the phone.

"I...haven't even...asked you to help me...yet."

"I know, but every time you call me, I have to do something for you."

"Not _every_ time."

" **EVERY** time."

"Come on, Connie. Don't be like that."

"Why don't you get your dad to help you? Or the gems? Or Lion? Or literally any other living being?"

"I don't think anyone else would help me raid Garnet's room."

"Wait, _Garnet's_ room? Oh, fuck yes! When should I come and what should I bring?"

Connie tended to be disinterested with most stuff me and the gems have been up too as of late, but when it comes to anything involving Garnet directly, she doesn't hesitate to offer her support. Something about how she'd love to see what her...chocolaty goddess has hidden from her. I guess at this point in time I should mention that Connie has a thing for Garnet. Don't ask me.

"Ah, there we go. There's the enthusiasm I was looking for. We're doing this tonight. 9PM sharp. Here's how it'll go..."

* * *

Connie and I, below the steps to the front door of the house, congregated.

"You ready, Connie?" I asked.

"I was born ready. I think. I hope so." She replied.

"And, do you remember your tasks?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright. Let's do this."

Connie was the first to go. She peered into the screen door, making sure the others weren't round. She walked into the house and hurried along past the warp pad. She reached the door, knocking on it repeatedly, as I stuck close behind.

"Garnet! It's Connie! I need your help!" Connie yelled out.

No answer. Connie tried again and again, but still no answer. As previously discussed, Connie had to turn to Plan B. She took out actual, crystal-clear ruby and sapphire stones and her xenon flashlight. She turned the lights off and lifted both the flashlight and the stones. She beamed the flashlight directly at the stones and then tilted it to have it reflect off unto the door. Thankfully, this worked, as both the ruby and sapphire icons lit up and the door slowly opened.

Connie turned around and gave a thumbs-up. She entered the room, only to find no Garnet. She darted out the room towards me.

"Steven, she's not even there." She said.

"B-But, she should be right there." I stuttered.

"Did you really waste my afternoon with a joke? The hell! And here I thought I could unveil that thicc Hershey bar's secrets!"

"No, seriously, she's nowhere else. She _has_ to be here. Listen-"

"Oh, what-the-fuck-ever, Steven. Call me when you're doing screwing around."

Connie pushed me out of her way and stomped down the stairs.

"Connie, wait! Damn it. She's here somewhere. Just help me."

"Help yourself, you cocksucker."

Connie walked away from the house, ignoring the rest of my pleas.

"...Grrr! Fine. I'll investigate myself." I said under my breath.

I crept along the wooden floors into Garnet's room. I looked around, feeling around for a light switch.

"Where's that friggin' switch...Half-assed searching...goddamnit...Connie would just leave before we finish the mission..." I mumbled.

Just then, a switch flips, illuminating the room.

"Oh finally. Light...Wait. I didn't flip that sw-"

Just then, I'm grabbed from behind, with one of my arms locked out behind me. I turned my head slightly to see Ruby holding me.

"Ruby?" I asked.

"You're damn right." Ruby whispered into my ear.

"Where's Sapphire? Why aren't you fused?"

"The better question's 'Why the fuck are you in my room?'"

"Let me go, already!"

"You know, I really wanted to choke out that dumbass girl you brought here. What was her name again? Connie? Yeah, that's a perfect name for a girl that needs to be choked to death."

"Look, what are you, or better yet, Garnet hiding?"

"None of your damn business."

"Just tell me and I'll go."

"No, you'll go regardless." Ruby said, pulling and then pushing me out of the room.

I grabbed her shorts and yanked them down. Her hands shot straight down to try to pull them up. Before she could, I threw her aside as I darted in the room. On her back, she pulled her pants up. She jumped up and ran towards me. I quickly shifted through some of her dressers before she wrapped her arms around my neck and hopped on my back.

"Get out, you fucktard!" She snarled.

"Tell me the secret!" I shouted at her, trying to pull her arms off of me.

I shoved my back into the dressers and walls, hoping to weaken her grip on me. She punched the side of my head a couple times before I flipped her off of me. I put her into an armlock on the floor. Several seconds afterwards, she flipped over with her arm tucked in, forcing me to lose grip. She wrapped around my back again, but instead of going into a suplex, she threw me out of her room. I landed face-first and cringed in pain. Before she could close the door, I tackled her.

I grabbed her leg, flipped her over, and used my arms to wrap around both of her legs. I sat on her back and pulled back on her legs. She grunted in discomfort as I began stretching her legs farther than intended. She used her hidden upper body strength to lift both of us up. She pushed upwards off the ground, tucked in, flipped forwards to have me on the bottom, barely holding onto her legs, and jumped using my body as a substitute for the ground.

"Ah, fuck!" I groaned.

She stomped my chest as she landed. She stretched out onto me, pinning me down as she started hitting my ribs. I hit her face with my elbow and pushed her off of me by using the same elbow on the bottom of her neck. With her beside me, I shot up and punched her dead in her jaw, dislocating it. She kicked me away from her using a windmill and got up on her two feet. She relocated her jaw into place, while it healed almost instantaneously. The perks of being a gem.

"You gonna get out of my room before I start breaking your goddamn bones, Steven?" Ruby threatened.

"What are you hiding from us?" I asked.

"Ever heard of privacy?"

I looked behind her, seeing a blue-tinged bra laying on the floor. It's design looked to match the flow of a body of water, with darker and lighter shades of blue.

"And just whose bra is that? I'm not an expert on something like this, but I don't Sapphire wears any bras that look like Lapis's dress!"

Ruby frantically turned around. She growled as she turned back to me. She charged towards me, pushing me right out of the house through the door. I dangled off the porch from Ruby's grasp.

"This doesn't concern you. You had better keep your mouth shut." She said.

"You know I have tell the others."

"Oh, we'll see about that. After I reshape your spine through your abdomen!"


	7. Chapter 7: Friend in Need

Ruby released me as I fell straight down onto the beach. She then jumps off the porch onto the sand, aiming for me. I roll out of the way just as her gauntlet crashes against the beach. I slide very briefly against the coarse texture of the sand.

"Damn it, Ruby! You're still seeing her, aren't you? Can't you just be happy with Sapphire? Can't you just have a normal relationship? Can't you just let me stop helping you fuckers?" I shouted.

"Nobody said _you_ had to get involved!" Ruby retorted.

 _~Ummm...~_

Yeah, thanks a fuck ton, mom. You wanted me to help the gems, so that's what I'm doing, but what is given back in return? This mess. This gemforesaken mess.

 _~It's a process, Steven! This is the process. Please just fix this situation.~_

Not like I have much of a damn choice.

"Ruby, I'm trying to make things normal again! I'm trying my damn hardest to keep us together, while you just fuck any gem that comes in sight."

"I-It's not my fault t-that I can't choose! It's not my fault for wanting more! I'm free to fuck whoever I goddamn please, with their consent. Stay out of my business!"

Ruby charged towards me, extending both her hands out. I tackled her onto the ground and held her down by the neck with my knee. I twisted her left arm around and grabbed her gemstone.

"Ruby, I'm not gonna reason with you anymore. Just relax and we can sort this out." I told her.

"What do you think you're doing?! Ahgg! Get off of me!"

"Here's your ultimatum: Either stop resisting right now so we can discuss this like the mature adults we aren't, or I rip your gem out and force you to recede back into it, where you can have some restrictive time to settle down."

"And here's **YOUR** ultimatum: Get off of me and take these hits or I rip your b-"

Well, no reason to let her finish that sentence. I removed her gem with one clean yank. She instantly disappeared back into her gemstone. I tossed her gem into the air several times.

"Sometimes, you just can't help the helpless." I mumble to myself.

 _~Yet here you are, proving it wrong~_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a saint.

 _~Ehh.. more like hellish angel, but, we're going to take what we can get. So, when she comes back out of her gem, what do you think's going to happen?~_

She's probably gonna fight me again. Not looking forward to that. Maybe I can have the other gems around to prevent that. In a perfect world, I'll have talked with Lapis, hopefully getting her to cut Ruby off, improved Ruby and Sapphire's relationship so Ruby stays with her, and then set my sights on the next gem to save.

 _~Which'll be?~_

Hmm... Probably Pearl. I know she has her demons.

 _~You, sadly, don't know the half of it.~_

Alright. Nuff of planning for now. I'm just gonna drop her off in her room and get Sapph-

 **"RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

Oh fuck, Sapphire! Ok, new plan.

I ran up the stairs and approached Sapphire.

"Hey, Sapphire." I greeted her.

"Steven, do you know where Ruby went? She said she'd be in her room, but she's not there and it's a mess."

"Oh, uhh, that's actually what I wanted to talk with you about. See, uh, Ruby...fell down some stairs and went back into her gem." I explained, showing her Ruby's gem.

"..."

"..."

"...Stairs? She fell down...stairs?" Sapphire asked doubtfully.

"Y-Yeah, weird right? She must fell pretty hard or something, but I found her gem just below the stairs in the front of the house."

Sapphire snickered, took the gem, and said, "Oh, my poor, clumsy Ruby. After all we've been through, stairs is what makes you revert to just a gemstone?"

"Crazy. Must be some strong stairs."

 _~The fact that this is working disappoints me to incredible, yet limitless proportions~_

Just go with it!

"I'll take care of her from here. Thank you for telling me, Steven."

"No problem. Also, Ruby wanted me to let you know that she can't wait to...uh... get to the center of your Icepop."

Sapphire blushed heavily, giggling to herself.

"W-Well, thank you again, Steven, for the, um, message. Heh heh."

"I'm not even gonna ask. Make she's taken care of."

"Oh don't worry. She _will._ "

Sapphire turned away and headed to the room. Oh shit wait, the bra! I can't let her see that. I'm trying to save their relationship, not destroy it. Despite all the shit Ruby's given me, I still have to do her this favor.

"Wait up, Saph! Why don't I help you with cleaning up the room?" I abruptly asked of Sapphire.

"No need, Steven. I can take care of it." Sapphire replied.

"Really! I don't mind helping out a bit. I-In fact, uh... I-I was also wondering if you could tell me more about you two... you and Ruby, that is."

"Like what, exactly?"

Quick, Steven. A think of something reasonable and new. Something they haven't gone over before. Hmm.

"You know... stuff. Like... some stuff about you two. Little things. For example, uh, oh! Your favorite colors."

"...Mine is blue, hers is red. Bye, Steven."

Ah goddamnit!

 _~Wow, you're really bad at this.~_

Yeah, yeah, I fucking know.

 _~Just tell her you owe Ruby a favor. Don't mention specifics.~_

...Smart, smart. Ok...

"Actually, Sapphire. To be honest, I just want to clean the room because I owe Ruby a favor. Kind of have to, you know?" I tell Sapphire.

"Oh, so that's why. That's all you had to say. Well, if it's just a favor, then sure you can help."

Thank fuck. Now, to hide that bra.

 _~Just don't have any dirty thoughts while you're doing it~_

As if, mom. You think I think about any of them like that? They're literally gay space rocks.

 _~Well...maybe? I can't read your mind.~_

Ok, but you **CAN** though, so...

 _~Ok, so probably not, but things can happen. Horrible, sinful things. Don't let those things happen, you hear?!~_

Alright, calm down. Trust me, I want to get this over with already.

"Coming, Steven?" Sapphire asked from inside the room.

"Sorry, I'll be right there!" I said, jogging to Sapphire.

She turns around to pick some clothes up off the ground and places them in the only dresser that didn't get knocked over from Ruby and I's scuffle.

"Ugh, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. My messy, messy, little ember. First thing we'll have to do after you come back is improving your living standards. * **SNORT*** Hehehe!" Sapphire said to herself.

I immediately rushed towards Lapis's bra, balled it up the best I could, and stuck it in my back pocket. Normally, after completing my main objective, I'd leave right away, but sadly, this won't work this time. It'll be suspicious if I leave now without helping clean this shit-sty.

"You know, Steven, things weren't always like this with Ruby and I. We could, at the very least, keep our rooms tidy and manageable."

"Of course. You two were perfect back then. _Way_ back then."

"No, no. I don't mean _that_ far in the past...Actually, it's a lot more...recent."

Sapphire's gleaming smile waned into indifference.

"In fact, I'd say we were really having issues when that flying water hussy dared to steal her from me."

Attempting to resolve this peacefully, I rebutted with, "Lapis may have been out of line, but she's not the end-all, be-all for you two's relationship. You two are stronger than that."

"We should be, but even I, blessed with this damned 'Future Vision,' never could've imagined such unpleasant and frigid attitudes we display to one another. I love Ruby more than anything, but...I just can't help but think she's in love with someone else."

Does...Does she know?

"Sapphire, she's with you for a reason. She loves you, even with you two's problems. She wouldn't do that to you." I lied, knowing full damn well that Ruby has literally done exactly what Sapphire fears.

"Maybe not. Maybe...not. Oh, these visions. So many telling me she's swinging leg for that..that... **THAT SLUT!"** Sapphire growled as she clenched some of Ruby's shirts.

"And those visions, as we all know, are possible outcomes. 'Possible' being the keyword here. It's not like it's true."

"I hope not. After all we both have been through...she could never-"

"She _would_ never do it, Sapphire. Trust me."

"Perhaps I'm just overreacting. Rubies are loyal and upstanding gems, after all."

Boy, if that's true, our Ruby must've come from a fucked up kindergarten. Shit, with that description, she was probably near the Amethysts.

"Thanks for your reassuring words, Steven." Sapphire thanked me.

"No prob, bob."

"Who?"

"It's a saying. Well, one of the ones I use, anyways."

"What?"

"It's- Know what? Never mind."

After the final piece of clothing was tucked away in the walk-in closet, I sigh in relief. This fucking mess of a room is finally the same mess it was before.

"Ok, look's like everything's done here. I'll catch you later, Sapphire." I tell Sapphire, stretching a bit before making my way out.

Sapphire grasped my arm and said, "Wait!"

I turned around as she planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks again for looking after her. I suppose I'll just have to keep up with her more."

"It's fine, really."

Sapphire closes the door after I walk out. Oddly enough, a deep pang of worry ran through me as soon as the doors were shut. What if Ruby blows this ruse and ends up revealing to Sapphire about the affair. This should work. Ruby wouldn't just tell the truth about her fucking Lapis. It's Ruby! So everything should fall into place.

Suddenly, I felt a hand creep into my back pocket and yank out the bra from within it. I yelped and sharply turned around to find a blushing Lapis looking away, the bra now behind her back.

"Lapis?!" I shrieked.

"T-Thanks, Steven. Wouldn't want...well... _this_ lurking about." She motioned her right hand which clasped the bra tightly.

"You need to get your shit together. I can't keep covering for you two. You and Ruby need to end this **NOW** , Lapis."

"Don't worry about us. We'll...We'll figure something out. In the meantime, keep up the good work." She pat my head near the end of her sentence.

I swat her hand away in disgust.

"I should just fucking snitch on you two asshats and ruin both of your relationships. Better be grateful that I'm too stupid to not help."

Lapis sighed, almost painfully. It was like she actually felt remorse for screwing Ruby behind Sapphire and Peridot's backs. Like she had a heart.

"I didn't want things to get this extreme, you know. Just wait, for my sake, ok? I'll see what me and Ruby can do."

"Not too reassuring, given you twos' history."

"I'm not trying to make you comfortable, nor even convince you that I'm going to make things better. What I can say is that I am trying. I'm trying something, ok? Please, just give me time. I promise that Ruby and I will stop having these...um."

"Fuckfests?"

" _Affairs."_

I figured this was the best I was getting out of her for now. Goddamnit all! She chooses now to have a conscience and I, of course, become weak towards it.

"I'll give you some time. _Some_ time. Not a lot, not plenty, **SOME**! And I swear to god, if I have to find anymore of your bras, or underwear, or whatever, I'm beating both of your asses. Got it?" I asked.

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to me." Lapis smiled.

"It better mean a lot."

"It does, Steven. Truly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got something to bend over."

"...Uh, do you mean you got something to straighten out?"

"..."

"..."

"No." Lapis says, cracking a slightly toothy grin.

And with that, she walked out of the house and flew off into the sky. She faded out of sight, behind the clouds hanging below the full moon.

"Ugh." I groan.

...

You know, it's at times like this I'd usually just say "Fuck it," and just give up. Let them sort themselves out. Stand idle. Do nothing...and it would always work out in the end.

 _~It's a miracle, Steven, that you can't take for granted. I doubt that my dear followers, my dear friends, would still be united together under such paltry, yet heavy events. It's thanks to you that they're all still together. Take pride in it. Continue keeping them together...please.~_

Geeeeah! Ok! Ok. Fine. I won't stop now. I think I've helped those 4 out plenty. Who's getting saved next?

 _~There's no one else that poses an obvious emotional dysfunction.~_

Obvious problems are the _only_ problems that exist, mom. With that logic, it's a no-brainer as to why they're all like this. But I do get your point. Choosing at random would be better than nothing, I suppose.

 _~Then, perhaps you should help Pearl. She has to be bottling up something egregious and unspeakable.~_

Yeah, no kidding.. If I had to compare her to one thing, she would basically be your worshipper...


	8. Chapter 8: Looming Danger

Date: November 11th, 2018 (Earth)

 **Planet Location: Earth**

 **Specific Location: Crystal Gem Hideout, Beach City**

 **Inhabitants: The "Steven," formerly known as Rose Quartz, Crystal Gem Garnet, comprised of Crystal Gems Ruby and Sapphire, Crystal Gem Pearl, Crystal Gem Amethyst, Crystal Gem Peridot, and Crystal Gem Lapis Lazuli. Other inhabitants either nonexistent or covert. All known inhabitants are confirmed traitors.**

 **Briefing Summary: The "Steven" and the Crystal Gems, enemies of Homeworld, are now deemed too dangerous to leave unchained. With each day, they grow stronger, more rebellious, more threatening. It is unknown of what gems and allies they are harboring. Their strength and potential are also unheard of, and because of this, new revisions to the old plan had to be made. Whatever the case, ALL Crystal Gems and their affiliates must be apprehended and taken to the Diamonds for judgement. They cannot be allowed to progress any further than they have already.**

 **We were fortunate enough to have received a report from the rogue Peridot before she turned against Homeworld to give sufficient knowledge of the Crystal Gems. Otherwise, we might not have nip this bud in enough time. Take advantage of this and do not falter in the completion of this mission.**

 **Assigner /Authorizer of Mission: Holly Blue Agate**

 **Mission Cast:**

 **-White Quartz**

 **-Spinel**

 **-Aquamarine**

 **-Topaz**

 **-Amber**

 **Mission Statement:**

 **-Arrest the "Steven" without fatal harm.**

 **-Arrest ALL Crystal Gems alive, if possible. If not, decimate as many as needed.**

 **-Arrest or kill ALL Crystal Gem Affiliates at your discretion. Either is encouraged.**

 **-Destroy any and all tools, equipment, or plans to be used against Homeworld.**

 **-Recover any and all items onsite that are potentially valuable and deposit them to me.**

 **-Any gems, whether it be fragments or intact, yet defeated, that ARE NOT a part of the Crystal Gem faction are to be returned to Homeworld for processing, interrogation, and assignment, if necessary.**

 **Equipment: All of those taking part in this mission will be outfitted with Destabilizers, Destabilizer-Resistant armor, Standard Communicators, for local communication, and Diamond Communicators, in case of emergency only. The group will also be provided an armed, armored, Obsidian-Grade Homeworld warship. This provides slower, although safer travel, as well as incredible battle capabilities. Use responsibly, as it is expected to return in NEAR-PERFECT condition. It will take time to reach Earth, but, if uninterrupted, shouldn't be too long in comparison with Homeworld's standard spaceships. That is, if nothing goes wrong with them.**

 **And there it is. You are all now officially authorized to pursue this mission. If the Diamonds find out, this was a simple patrol, as "peculiar activity" appeared suddenly on Earth. By then, the Diamonds will have nothing but the waning smell of these burnt records and the sound of our lies to mull over. Good luck, and Diamond bless.**

* * *

Brr! Damn this icy morning. Freezing my nuts off in here. Wish the heating worked in my room. It's got to be below 40 in here! I hop out of my bed, my cover wrapped around my chilled body, and dash out into the kitchen. To my surprise, there was no breakfast made. I could tell because the kitchen usually reeks of pancakes, sausage, bacon, waffles, eggs, french toast, or exotic fruits until 2PM, and it was only 12:42PM. Not even lunch got rid of the smells. There was no one in the room besides me. Not even Amethyst, and her fat ass usually gravitates around any areas with food and vice versa. I don't exactly expect Garnet to be back together and relaxing here, but it would nice to see at least Sapphire here.

Lapis and Peridot rarely come for breakfast anyways, so no surprise there. Speaking of which, how exactly are they doing? How are they doing? Is Peridot the top to Lapis's bottom? Other way around? Switch? Whatever it is, it's at least keeping them from fighting and fucking up peaceful afternoons. Now, what about Pearl? She pretty much belongs in the kitchen... Wait, not like that, like...she's the best at cleaning and cooking. Even if she didn't feel like making breakfast today, she'd be in here doing her stretches, practicing some ballet moves, doing something productive at the very least. Is she in her room? Nah, couldn't be. She doesn't laze around in her room at around this time.

"Pearl? Garnet? Amethyst? Anyone here?" I called out.

No response. I shiver as a cold breeze hits my back. So much for this bullshit blanket. I trudge along and warm some milk in a clean pot, of which was oddly out in the open instead of put away. Pouring the milk into a mug, I take a sip, enjoying the near-scalding beverage. I walk over to the front door to peer outside at the ocean. The waves were strangely crashing against the beach and receding at odd intervals. So odd it was a little too methodical to be a natural, uncontrolled pattern. I look around the area to find Pearl standing off to the side, tracing into the sand something I couldn't really describe with her spear.

I crack the front door open slightly, in an attempt to not startle her. I don't think I did it well, because as soon as the door was open, Pearl slightly jolted and used the other end of her spear to wipe the sand. I open the door all the way and step out onto the deck.

"Hey, Pearl! Whatcha doing?!" I called out to her.

She turned around, her spear behind her back, and walked over towards me. She looked down at me and softly smiled.

"Good afternoon, Steven. You slept in pretty late." Pearl greeted me.

"Yeah, pretty busy night last night."

"What kinds of things did you do?"

"Uh, stuff. Unimportant stuff. Anyways, what're you doing out here? It's cold as tits out here!"

Pearl sighed at my comment of the weather and responded with, "It is cold today, but not the kind of cold that pertains to human parts. Besides your crude description of the weather, I'm simply...errr...taking in the view, and such. Just relaxing."

Pearl shifted slightly, fiddling with her spear around somewhat.

"Is that so? You don't look too relaxed."

"Oh, nonsense! Y-You just startled me, is all."

Now that she's retreating with that excuse, she's definitely not going to open up to me, and if anyone else were to ask, she'd have a logical response to their question. I'll have to figure out a different approach.

"Heh. Sorry about that. I was just worried about you. Feels like I haven't held a conversation with just you in some time. I... Well, I just wanted to make sure everything's alright."

Pearl's smile drooped into indifference. From there, it turned into partial worry.

"Thanks for being concerned, Steven. I appreciate it and you dearly."

Quickly, I said, "I should be going then. No reason to bother you."

"Wait," abruptly spouted Pearl, "Steven, we can absolutely talk some more. It isn't often you come to me for just a conversation. I'll gladly share with you anything."

Pearl puts her spear away and claps her hands together. She stood on her toes in anticipation.

"What shall we converse between each other?" She asked.

"First, let's go inside. It's actually pretty cold out here."

Pearl nodded, following my lead back into the house. It was still devoid of the others. I guess I could bring it up in conversation. Pearl and I walked over to the kitchen table and sat on opposing sides. She propped her arms up and linked her hands together, her back perfectly straight, eyes locked onto mine. Prim and proper as expected from her.

"So, Steven. Anything particular on your mind?" Pearl asked me.

I rest my elbows on the table and sigh. The next words I spew out of my mouth will have to keep Pearl from locking herself away. I need to keep her open and vulnerable so I can help her. I have no doubt she's hurt about something, like my mom giving herself up to create me. Or maybe even the inner demons of her associates. Whatever the case is, I have to be careful.

I can't go too far or I'll never fix her. I'll just end up making things worse. But, at the same time, I can't be too generous and just make useless conversation. I need to figure out what her pain is and stopping it, for the Crystal Gems as a whole. Another benefit of helping her will also be the fact I'll have one less gem to worry about, resulting in much more peacefulness in this hellhole. I can finally just go about the average day without any emotional eruptions from the gems.

This being said, I wonder if my involvement with Peridot, Lapis, Ruby and Sapphire will actually prove beneficial. They all could just revert back to their bullshit. Perhaps at any given moment, things could get a lot worse than the norm. Ugh, forget about that, Steven! You got shit to do and not enough time to do it. These gems could snap any day now. I can't think large-scale right now. Might as well leave those four alone and focus on Pearl.

"Pearl, honestly, I'm coming to you to talk about the others. I want to know how the missions have been going so far to make sure the others are alright. Have you noticed anything recently wrong with any of them?"

"The others? They seem just fine, barring Lapis and Peridot. I'm still unsure of their...relationship. Between, I feel less tension and abuse, but they seem to be acting...um...out of character."

"How so?"

"Er, well..."

Pearl trailed off and rubbed her arm. She looked adjacent from me, tapping one of her fingers on the table. What about the two, Pearl? Last time I've seen them, they were patching things up. She truly can't be suggesting that something else popped up.

"In the most refined, posh, gentle phrasing, they seem to be switching often, but only in their relationship, so to say." She finished.

"Are you saying they're both dominating and submitting in fucking bed? Ugh."

Pearl sighed and reluctantly confirmed, "Yes, yes they are."

"Look, that's just relationship stuff. Stuff between partners. I'm not worried about that. Has anyone acted out lately? Do you think anyone has something going on that they aren't telling us?"

"Not to my knowledge. Garnet seems rock solid and undeterred. Amethyst, relaxed, wise-cracking, and vulgar. Lapis and Peridot, despite their activities, seem relatively the same. Bismuth has spent most of her time creating experimental weapons and tools."

"Is that it? Nothing else? At all?"

"If you're asking if there's anything wrong with me, I'm also fine, Steven."

Ah, damn it. She figured it out that easily?

"What? O-Of course you are. Y-You seem to be the only one normal, is all."

"You don't have to lie, Steven. I'm alright. I suppose I've been more tense lately, but only due to these missions. Recon, searching and recovering or destroying, intercepting various items, etc. wears a gem out."

"B-But!"

"No need to fret. I can assure you everything's alright."

Pearl smiled at me warmly. She tried hard to reassure that she was ok, and I almost believed her. From there, I knew I wasn't gonna get anything from her. I can't confront her about it anymore. I'm just gonna be a sneaky fuck about it from now. Maybe spying on her. Ugh... I sound like a damn creep.

Pearl got up from her seat and slowly headed over to the temple gate.

"If that's all, let's talk more often. Later on, that is. For now, I'm going to meditate and sharpen my skills with my spear." She said, pulling her spear from her gem.

I got up and tried to stop her, but she had already activated the temple gate, opening her room. She stepped inside, the door closing behind her.

"Gah! Terrific." I mumbled to myself.

My gem shone dimly and my mother's voice seeped from it.

~Well, that could've gone better.~

Yes, mom, I know. What do I do now?

~I think you the answer to that.~

Really, though? I'm seriously going to have to spy on her?

~Look, I don't like the idea either, but you have no choice. Whatever you do, just make sure you're spying with reason and respect. Nothing else.~

Ok, ok! Fine. I'll do it.

~I advise against spying on her so soon though. She's probably going to be on guard. Wait her out, then do it.~

You sure?

~I know my little Pearl better than anyone, Steven. Without a doubt, I'm sure.~

..Ok then. Then later it is. Though, while I wait, I should probably be working on helping another gem.

~You have an idea which one will be next, Steven?~

Uh huh. Amethyst's probably got a few things hiding behind her carefree attitude.

* * *

- **In an office aboard a Homeworld Space Station...**

"Spinel, are you sure you have to leave so soon?"

"Duty calls, Tourmaline. Duty calls. I have to leave right away. The mission's going to take some time, so if I leave now, I can see you again sooner."

"Oh, fine. Please be careful, Spinel. Bring those horrid Crystal Gems down and return to me, unscathed! Leave not one of them able-bodied!"

"Jeez, asking a lot, as usual. Don't worry. I've got this covered. Nothing at all to be concerned with. After all, I'm a part of an adept and seasoned crew. This should be a breeze, even if the mission's to get those damned infamous Crystal Gems."

Tourmaline quivers slightly, humming worriedly.

"Calm down, Tourmy. It's under controlled. If you stay confident in me, I'll bring you home a present. Now, how does a shard of one of the Crystal Gems' gemstone sound?"

Tourmaline beamed at this, asking, "Truly?! Oh, how delightful a gift."

"There's my little Tangerine Tourmaline. I'll be off now."

Spinel kisses Tourmaline.

"Oh, Spinel, you know such affection is forbidden. How crass! How rebellious!" Tourmaline playfully reminds Spinel.

"Shit, I know what I'm about. And after I get back, I'll show you just how crass I can be."

Tourmaline giggles as Spinel feels her up. Standing straight up, Spinel keys in the code for the door to the office. The door slides open and they quickly step out. From a bystander's viewpoint, they look like any other gem. They both look as if they couldn't care for the other and would sell them out to a Diamond if either dared to break a rule. They seemed totally uninterested in one another.

Contradicting their social appearance, Spinel confirms their connection by giving Tourmaline's ass a squeeze, much to her surprise. A yelp and some blushing from her later, Tourmaline gently slaps Spinel's arm.

"Good luck, Spinel. Have a Diamond-protected trip."

Tourmaline heads off, returning to her post. Soon after, the rest of the crew gathered near Spinel.

"We're ready to go. Hurry up, slowpoke. We haven't all day." Aquamarine said, annoyed.

"Sorry for the wait. I'm ready now."

"You'd better, Spinel. We don't need screwups on this mission, so try not to act your normal self." Amber sharply belittled Spinel.

"And good to see you too, Short-stack."

Amber growls at Spinel's remark of her height. Even though she's not the shortest gem, she's obviously not comforted by her current stature.

"Enough. Let's just hurry up and get this over with." White Quartz interjects.

They all boarded the assigned warship, of which was hidden from plain sight around a corner to the station. With White Quartz leading the mission, and Topaz piloting the warship, the gems head off for Earth. Spinel sits back and sighs, arms behind her head, catching Aquamarine's attention.

"Don't become too lax, Spinel. Sluggishness and idleness makes for the very shattered gem." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sluggish and idle. Whatever."

"Ugh, oh whatever. You'd do well to heed my warnings. Underestimating a rebellious group that, for as long as time could tell, proved unbeatable to all of the Diamonds' previous assaults can and will be your very undoing."

"You say that like we're a bunch of carpet-munching Rubies."

"I think what she's trying to say is that no matter how skilled and prepared we are, we shouldn't lower our guard." Topaz explained.

"Yeesh, you talk? That's a little surprising." Spinel told Topaz.

"Yes, Spinel, because gems that speak when necessary is such a surprise." Amber joked.

"Hey, it was just a little unexpected."

"That's exactly what you're going to say when you find a gauntlet up where the minerals don't glow."

"As if. If any of us were to bite it, it's gonna be you, Amber. All they'd have to do to defeat you is dangle your weapon over you, just out of your reach."

"Piss off." Amber scoffed.


End file.
